shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Corleone II
, |epithet=JoJo |jva=Hiro Kiro |eva=Tyrone Riley |extra1= | }} Introduction Joey Corleone II, also known as "JoJo", is the Captain of the "JoJo Pirates", and the sixth son of the "Corleone Family ". Joey dreams of becoming the best pirate in the world also known as the "Pirate King". And not just being know as the son of "Joey Corleone", so he decides to run away from home to become a pirate a person roams the sea freely. Joey is known all over the world from the outrageous things him and his Pirate Crew did from times when him and his crew took down one of the Marine Headquarters and wage a war in the Forbidden Land arc. Also by being a blood member of the Corleone Family a very high and might family of famous and great people made the marine very scared of how strong he could be and what would happen if he could get as strong his late grand father "Johnethan corleone" which is why the gave him a bounty of 230 Million Beli. And is one of the 8 strongest rookies of the "New Generation", known as "The Best". Appearance Joey is a male with very average hieght. With brown eyes and somewhat bushy eyebrows, he has a green jacket and pants with black shoes. Being a Corleone he has trait of having nice hair when being angered joey is showed to have his eyes turn red which is another trait of the Corleone. Usually when he takes off his jacket it is shown that he has a plain yellow t-shirt on. Personality Joey is shown to be very stubborn just like the rest of the Corleone family. He asked like a delinquent who breaks the rules and doesn't care about nobody but get very emotional easy though. Joey has the tendency to always disrespect authority which is one of the reason why he loves to be a pirate cause he gets to rebel against the marines. Despite all those things he care deeply for his nakama which is why he would put his life on the line for them. Abilities Joey doesn't have a devil fruit ability but has a using a unique fight style which is most people know as rokushiki though it being cipher pol fighting style he learned it from birth being trained in the family, it has helped him in his many battles.Joey has also learn a other form rokushiki from his master "Master Gi", in the lockdown arc which he calls shift.It shown that joey learned all three types of haki,but still needs more training using it for example he needs more training in because he can only cover most of his body parts at a time with it. jojo.jpg|Joey sticking up his middle finger to the marines prettyyuu.png|Joey when his hair is not fixed joey4.jpg|Joey using his haki (first ever time to be seen using it) joey0.jpg|Joey's special attack Yusuke20smile1.jpg|Joey clothing in forbidden land arc yu.jpg|joey when his jacket off jojo fighting.jpg|joey using kinto on a opponent joey rei.jpg|joey using his shift Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Male Category:JoJo Pirates Category:Rokushiki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Cleverboy.riley